


Morning

by damnbobbie



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbobbie/pseuds/damnbobbie
Summary: Barbara takes a second to to get a closer look at her girlfriend's girlfriend.





	

She wakes up right at dawn, and it takes her a second to remember who it is in her bed. 

Helena, not Dinah, Dinah being away on a JLA mission and Helena having just gotten back from the one Barbara had her on last night - no more than a few hours ago. She’d insisted it was fine to stay the night, less concerned about her obvious exhaustion and more about hearing the details of the outcome, but Helena had passed out the second she’d showed her the bed, successfully avoiding the interrogation. Barbara had given up and fallen asleep next to her an hour later, both of them curled at their respective edges of the bed. Spitting out a strand of Helena’s curly hair, she guesses they’d shifted closer at some point.

For as long as Helena had also been dating Dinah and Barbara and her had been _whatever_ they were, well… that she doesn’t know where they stand enough to label them said a lot. Friends, probably, she hopes but sometimes doubts. It’s almost certainly just in her head, but Barbara still feels like she’s facing an expectation that’s never been spoken when she’s around Helena. Something abrasive in their friendship that might already be smoothed over, but she’s afraid to get close to it to find out. Helena is hard to read, her emotions rising and subsiding in a frustratingly random pattern, making her easy to provoke and prod into action, but when it comes to anything else, anything vulnerable, Barbara always feels like she’s guessing wrong. The hard-won friendship she’d already managed still feels too fragile for her to try to get closer to the other woman Dinah loves, so she usually keeps a polite distance.

It feels like a chance to catch up, to have her now, still and quiet. She’s able to take her in, looking over from her pillow and following the slope of her nose, the shadow of her eyelashes that are still hard to make out in the dark. She’s beautiful. Of course she is. And even now she somehow has a strong expression that makes Barbara feel a little fond. She wants to reach out and cup her face, see how soft it actually is, but if Helena were to wake up and catch her being tender, Barbara feels like she’d be disgusted. So she doesn’t.

Instead she pushes herself up, careful not to disturb her partner, and puts on her glasses. Stuff to prepare for the next day. Things to coordinate that she might as well do while she’s awake. And when Helena stirs anyways and groans at her with bleary eyes, she just puts a hand on her shoulder and shushes her. “You got plenty of time to sleep, Hel,” she murmurs. “I'll be here.”


End file.
